


You Make Me Feel Alive

by metrxymedix



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24171670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metrxymedix/pseuds/metrxymedix
Summary: Jackson Wang is an utter distraction, Lisa can't think straight.
Relationships: Lalisa Manoban | Lisa/Jackson Wang
Kudos: 6





	You Make Me Feel Alive

Bussines is slow today; it usually is on weeknights, given that a café is not exactly a popular dinner destination. There are a couple of students scattered throughout the place, reading textbooks and taking notes. It's peaceful, with soft, classical music humming through the air, but not lonesome, the way Lisa likes it best. She smiles to herself as she wipes down the tables and chairs.

A sudden burst of noise shocks her into awareness and she looks up, startled, then watches in resigned amusement as a gaggle of teenage girls pause by the window, staring, pointing, and giggling at Jackson. She can't blame them, really; he looks absurdly handsome in his uniform, his face tense in concentration as he carefully cleans the equipment. Sometimes, she still can't quite believe that they are dating, that she is his girlfriend and that he is her boyfriend. Well, it's only been a month; surely she'll get used to the idea, eventually.

As if he can feel all the eyes on him, Jackson glances up and meets her gaze from across the room. His lips spread in a slow smile and he quirks an inquisitive eyebrow. Lisa bites back a grin and slants her eyes back to the window where the girls are in a jittery frenzy, most likely from his dreamy smile.

He follows her line of sight and immediately frowns at the girls pointing at him conspicuously. Lisa stifles her giggle as she finishes cleaning the table and makes her way behind the counter.

Jackson is beside her in a flash, still frowning. "Why are those kids loitering outside?"

Lisa laughs softly, tilting her head at him. His face softens as he looks at her and really, he's too sweet for words. "They are admiring you."

His eyes widen in surprise. "Me? Why?"

Lisa blinks. "Because you are handsome." Her cheeks tint pink at the words that sound so cheesy coming out of her mouth, despite their sincerity.

Jackson stares at her blankly for a long second. Her cheeks flare hotter.

Then he smirks and Lisa can´t help but be charmed, despite the ominous feeling that he's about to cluster her very badly.

He takes a step closer to her and she unconsciously moves back, jolting when her hip bumps into the counter. Her eyes dart away from him, catching sight of the girls staring raptly at them.

"Jackson-"

He crowds her again against the counter until their bodies are almost glued together, hands planted firmly on the cool granite and his arms caging her in. Her hands flail frantically and land on his chest as a weak attempt to push him back.

She is completely trapped.

"Jackson, we-we're in public!" She squeaks, unable to look at him directly in the eyes. "At work!"

"Nobody is watching." He murmurs, angling his face down towards hers.

"Yes they are!" She hisses, peeking over his shoulders at the girls outside. They are still there, gawking at her and Jackson. "Look!"

"Ignore them, just look at me. Because I'm handsome, right?" He nudges his nose closer to hers, urging her to look up at him. His dark eyes glimmer with amusement and something else as they peruse her face and linger on her lips.

Lisa can hear her heart hammering away on her chest. Is this really happening? Is he really going to kiss her here-with all those girls watching them?

Is she really going along with it?

With their faces so close, she can't look anywhere but at him. Her eyes trace his features helplessly, greedily. How did this happen? When did she start to like him so much?

Their foreheads touch first, his breath warm on her lips; she breathes him in and holds her breath, feeling caught in the moment.

"Is this okay?" He whispers, barely audible. She feels the words more than she hears them. In the back of her mind, Lisa knows she should say no - they are at work, there are costumers present, they are literally watching them - and she knows that if she does, he'll back off immediately. But Jackson's presence always makes her bold, makes her want, so she nods.

A second-

And then his lips are on hers, soft and careful, and a little less certain than she expected - after all, Bambam had implied once that Jackson had multiple girlfriends at once. Her fingers curl into his shirt as he leans forward, pressing her even closer to him, his heartbeat thunderous at her palms. Her senses are amplified - she doesn't remember closing her eyes - his nose brushes against her cheek - she can smell him, coffee, clean laundry and something distinctive about him - her legs tremble - she feels hazy like she needs to breathe - oh, wait -

A piercing shriek jerks them apart, their chests heaving and wide eyes unable to look away. He's still too close for her to think clearly. Lisa comes back to her senses in ripples, barely registering the angry jingle of the bell indicating the entrance of several customers.

"Lisa." Jackson begins to rasp, but the sound of girlish chatter interrupts him.

The girl gasps sharply as reality rushes back in and she remembers exactly where they are, exactly how unprofessional they're being. Her heart is still in full gallop and she's too elated and embarrassed and disoriented to be around anyone, even Jackson - especially him.

"I—I have to go to the bathroom," she croaks, her throat unbearably dry.

She hears him huff and peeks up at him, assuming he's about to move away, but abruptly he dips down and steals a brief kiss. He waits just long enough for her to glimpse his unapologetic grin before turning and gruffly greeting the girls who have been enticed into the store by their shamelessly public display of affection.

Lisa escapes to the back and locks herself into the bathroom, hands clapped to her burning cheeks. She gawks at her reflection as if she's never seen it before; honestly, she feels like she's become a wholly new person in the last five minutes. She doesn't recognize this brazen, tomato-faced, lovestruck girl whose lips are still buzzing with the ghost of Jackson's kiss and eyes are still tender with disbelief.

Then she catches sight of her watch and her jaw drops into horror. There are still two hours until the end of her and her boyfriend's shift.

How on earth is she supposed to focus on work now!?


End file.
